


Idiot m̶e̶e̶t̶s̶ loves Dumbass

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is a dumbass, M/M, Thiam, but Theo is an idiot, poor Alec though, so it fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam huffs angrily and stalks towards them. "You wanna see how you hold up against me for a change?" he asks the younger boy.Alec visibly swallows as he smells the barely concealed aggression around Liam and the first beta's wolf preens under this show of dominance."You know what, why don't we fight and show Alec how to do it?" Theo steps in.Kill-joy, the wolf yaps.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 22
Kudos: 157





	Idiot m̶e̶e̶t̶s̶ loves Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lomitzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomitzz/gifts), [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts), [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> Another collab prompt.  
> Original idea by Med and Theo 💙
> 
> Spiralled out of control with Lomitzz 😁

It is a quiet night. Too quiet. 

Things like that make you suspicious if you live in Beacon Hills long enough.

Liam sits in his bed, propped up against the mountain of pillows at the head end (shut up Brett, they are comfy) while the small light on his nightstand illuminates the bedroom.

Thursday nights usually look like this, the beta scrolling through his phone or watching a movie to unwind from Lacrosse training while simultaneously procrastinating homework. Tonight Jenna and David are gone, on a date and so Liam has the whole house to himself. 

He doesn’t like it. It's too quiet.

But as if someone higher up has read his thoughts loud _Snick! Clink!_ sounds come from his window in rapid succession and Liam jumps up to check.

Carefully he peers around the curtains, slowly, slowly, just in case it's some kind of monster...

It's Theo.

_ Clink! _

Well, not too far of, Liam thinks to himself and snickers. Then he opens the window - just to be greeted with another pebble against his forehead.

“Ouch! You dick! You could hear that I was moving towards the window!”

Theo chuckles, “Yeah.”

“Why are you even throwing stones at my window? If you forgot your key, that's what you have a phone for!”

Just in time Liam ducks, missing the flying object by an inch.

“Did you just throw your fucking phone at me?!”

Now the chuckle is certainly more malicious. “Step aside, Little Wolf, I am coming up.”

Liam rolls his eyes but does as told, pulling the window up fully before sitting back on his bed to wait.

A few seconds later Theo's hands appear on the window still, soon followed by the rest of his body, gracefully slinking into the room. 

“Do I want to know why you can't use the door like every other normal human being?”

“I think you just answered your own question, Li”, Theo grins and closes the window behind himself, “and now scoot over, we are cuddling.”

Liam rolls his eyes. This is familiar terrain, a few nights every week Theo will show up in his room (or in front of the window), demanding cuddles.

Jenna thinks that is a good sign, getting him used to non-violent contact and if Liam is honest with himself, he sleeps much better with the Chimera's warm body next to his. And so he does as told, laying on his side while Theo slips off his shoes and jeans before crawling up the bed to sneak his arms around Liam's waist.

~♤~

  
  


Everything could be so nice. If it wasn't for that annoying new puppy.

Alec Ramirez. 

Scott rescued the freshly bitten boy on his tour through south America in search for allies against the rising hunter formation under the lead of Monroe.

He sent him back to Beacon Hills with the instructions to learn everything he could and control his abilities. 

Alec is a little shy at first and he doesn't really know how to fit in with the close knit group that contains Liam,Theo, Mason and Corey - the next generation of the McCall pack. And maybe Liam would have even liked him, a little, if Alec hadn't taken the habit to follow Theo around like a duckling his mother.

Yes, Theo knows a lot of stuff about the supernatural and all kinds of shifters.

Yes, Theo is a very good teacher (if you ignore the sarcasm and snarky comments while he is teaching you).

But is it really necessary that Alec comes with them  _ everywhere _ ?

~♤~

It starts with small things.

A text  **sorry, have to train w/ A, drive home w/ M &C ** here, a missed family dinner because of a night run in the preserve there. 

Alec sits with them at lunch, Alec takes up playing Lacrosse (for training of his reflexes), Alec decides which movie they are watching at pack night.

Liam swallows down his annoyance and concentrates on his own game and his training.

Until he gets out of the locker room after practice and a quick shower and when he opens the front door of Theo's truck, Alec sits there, happily chatting away with Theo. 

Liam blinks, dumbfounded. 

"Hey, finally", Theo says, "hop in, Jenna texted. She made tacos and I don't wanna miss those."

When Theo drives them to school the next morning the seat cushions still smell like the other beta and Liam's wolf growls in his chest and he pushes back the recliner with much more force than necessary.

Next time he is the first one out of the showers and the smile he sends Alec when the boy crawls into the backseat a few minutes later is all teeth before he ignores him for the rest of the drive in favour to tell Theo about the new video game they can test tonight.

~♤~

Liam yawns so deeply his jaw cracks.  _ Why am I in Derek's gym at 7am on a Saturday again? _

Theo's laugh breaks the  tired  concentrated silence that has fallen over the room as he claps Alec's shoulder, apparently they are finally taking a break from sparing.

"You nearly got me there! That was a pretty good manoeuvre!"

Rolling his eyes, Liam punches the sand bag in front of him harder, effectively blocking out the banter for the moment. That tactic works well, until he hears the sound of fabric ripping behind his back.

"Damn it!", Alec calls out, "that was my favourite hoodie!"

_ Amateur… never wear any nice clothing to a fight. _

"Just pull it off", Theo answers, "clothing can be a real handicap in a fight."

"But I'm not wearing anything underneath", Alec sulks and Liam can basically hear Theo rolling his eyes.

"Here, take mine then."

_ Wait, what?  _ He turns around just in time to see Theo's toned stomach muscles rippling under a thin white crop top.  _ Damn… _

Then he sees Alec looking too.

Liam huffs angrily and stalks towards them. "You wanna see how you hold up against me for a change?" he asks the younger boy.

Alec visibly swallows as he smells the barely concealed aggression around Liam and the first beta's wolf preens under this show of dominance. 

"You know what, why don't we fight and show Alec how to do it?" Theo steps in. 

_ Kill-joy,  _ the wolf yaps, but Liam is too excited about this chance, the chance to show Theo his skills (and maybe get a closer look at that crop top), that he would listen to his animal now.

He grins and rolls his shoulders back, "Show me what you got, T.!"

  
  


Half an hour later both boys are panting with exhaustion, neither of them wanting to give up, but Theo has a bright smile on his face and Liam's whole body tingles with happiness about the attention and praise he is getting.

Alec is almost forgotten, until he breaks up a particularly intense headlock situation, "damn… you really know each other inside out, huh?"

Liam lets go of Theo's ankle, simultaneously getting more air when the Chimera breaks his hold around Liam's chest.

He shrugs, "well we made a pretty good team in the past, right little wolf?"

_ Yes,  _ Liam decides,  _ sticking around for training was a good idea after all. _

~♤~

At first it doesn't seem that way, because Alec is often seen with Theo and therefore with Liam as well, but after a few weeks after he arrived and they settled in their routine, he notices.

Alec is afraid of him.

And even though his wolf is parading around proudly over having established his place as the higher ranked beta, Liam can't help but feel a little bad for the boy. Only a little.

It would certainly be more if he would finally stop kletting to his- yeah, his what? Roommate? Friend? Fight partner?  _ His Theo. _

"Damn Liam, what did you do to the poor puppy?" Stiles asks, almost amused, when he and Lydia come visit over the summer.

Liam just shrugs dismissively, "I don't know what you're talking about."

But Stiles wouldn't be Stiles if he gave up that easily.

"I mean that he basically uses Theo as a shield whenever you are around."

At the mention of Theo's name a small growl leaves Liam's throat and Stiles' eyes widen, "Oh…  _ ohhh… _ you are jealous, little wolf?", he teases and Liam, especially short-tempered today is halfway through a shift when Theo's voice sounds from behind his back, "Hey! Don't call him 'Little Wolf' that's my thing!", he protectively wraps an arm around Liam's waist, softly whispering, "come on now, Li, no need to maul Stiles, you know how he is…"

The pack's knowing looks on them mean nothing, Liam decides while leaning back into Theo's embrace,  _ just a little longer… _

  
  


~♤~

In hindsight, Liam should have known how much of a bad idea, a whole bunch of bad ideas the day would be.

"They are just two amateur-wanna be hunters, we can let Alec tag along so he learns from us", Theo had said, "let's show him how you really fight."

And that last sentence had done it, convinced him to take the younger boy with them when they went after the hunters.

They weren't amateurs. 

And there weren't just two of them. 

In the end, Liam and Alec helped a bleeding Theo over to a tree stump instead of bringing him directly to Deaton because "no, this is a great opportunity to show some werewolf first aid!"

Which brings Liam back to the present where he watches Alec bow over Theo's naked stomach to inspect the arrow wound one of the hunters gave him earlier.

His fingers carefully touching the unharmed skin around the clash while Theo explains how to watch out for different wolfsbane species and mistletoe.

He groans at Alec's trembling hands, "Oh my God, can you maybe do something  _ before _ he bleeds out?"

The boy's eyes grow big, "You are dying?!"

Theo pets his arm calmly while sending Liam a disapproving glance, "I am fine. But maybe Alec should watch first? Liam, you can totally patch me up, right?"

He takes the thread and needle from Alec's fingers and holds them towards Liam. 

He swallows. Needles… not his best friend. 

But no time for regrets, he's got this. His stepdad is a doctor, for God's sake! 

...

In his defence, he manages to pull away the needle from Theo's skin before everything goes dark around him.

Theo sighs. "Oh come on, do I have to do everything myself?"

They just finished the stitches, skin almost healed anyway, when Liam starts to slowly move again.

"Can you pack everything up and bring it back to the truck?", he asks Alec while pulling on the shirt he always stashes for moments like this.

When Alec comes back, Theo has Liam's head on his lap, stroking the hair from his eyes while he softly asks him questions.

Alec is not sure if fondly whispering' idiot' to your patient is a standard headwound procedure but he can't resist the rare opportunity that Liam is unable to growl at him, so he asks: "I thought wolves heal fast, shouldn't he be able to walk on his own by now?"

The answer comes instantly.

"NO. He can't!"

Liam only glares, eyes slightly yellow, and that is almost as bad as a growl so Alec shuts up.

  
  


"Come on, Li, time to go home", Theo says, "I am sure after this shock you need some rest."

And normally Liam would punch him for the teasing tone alone but Theo already put his hands around Liam's body, effectively pulling him up and into his arms to carry him over to where they parked, so Liam stays quiet for once.

"Are you still dizzy?"

"M-hm", with that he hides his face on Theo's shoulder - and if he takes a deep breath or two, soaking into Theo's scent, then nobody has to know...

  
  


~♤~

After their last encounter with the hunters Liam thinks he pretty much got a hang of his jealousy - along with realizing it was jealousy in the first place. 

But when he layed in bed at night it is crystal clear, he is reliving the day, how Theo only got hurt because he pushed Liam out of the way,  _ again,  _ how it makes him feel, every time he has Theo's attention, every time he smiles because of something  _ he  _ said.

Yes, Liam Dunbar is jealous. Not because Theo has friends other than him. Friends are good and an important part of re-sozialisation (O-tone Jenna) and everyone should have friends. 

No, it's because Liam wants Theo to be  _ his;  _ his to cuddle, his to safe, his to fight and - the most recent development - his to kiss. 

So when he comes home from a study session with Nolan and he finds the house weirdly quiet, he knows something is wrong.

Quietly listening to heartbeats (attending training to not leave Alec and Theo alone doesn't mean he learns nothing at all) he detects two people in the living room.

Stepping inside he didn't know what he expected but seeing the familiar black wolf lying on the couch and Alec, kneeling on the ground before him, carefully stroking the soft fur behind Theo's ears, is not it.

"Liam!" Alec exclaims, "can you shift all the way too? This is so cool!"

But the beta doesn't answer. Instead he shoots the wolf a betrayed look, "I thought this was special", is the only thing that leaves his mouth before he turns on his heels and storms up the stairs to his bedroom.

He doesn't see the wolf halfway to the door before he stops and turns back, having decided against following him.

But he does hear the sound that the backdoor makes when Alec and the wolf are leaving the house a few minutes later, with the clear intention to go on a run.

Liam curled himself up and tries to blend out the world. Which somehow leads to him falling asleep and only waking up when a series of beeps announces several all caps texts from Mason and one normal text from Scott.

He sighs and answers his best friend's

**WTH HAPPENED?**

**LIAM? WHAT DID U DO?!**

**COREY JUST SAW ALEC AND A WOLF RUNNING**

**WHERE ARE U?**

with a quick  **Theo's a traitor. Ttyl**

Before sending Scott a row of  **????**

Because what the hell?  **You should go to more of Theo's training sessions, your nose is really bad.** What does that even mean? And why would Scott want him to watch Alec and Theo flirt some more? 

No thank you. Liam will simply stay in his room and feel sorry for himself and his unrequited feelings some more.

Late that night, he's somewhere between drowsy and asleep, there are footsteps in his doorway. He is too sleepy to try and distinguish the heartbeat but he could pick out Theo's smell anywhere. 

The wolf in his chest rumbles sleepily  _ he looked after me! To see if I'm alright!  _ But Theo doesn't come in and so Liam's human side pretends to be asleep, linen clutched in his fists. 

  
  


~♤~

  
  


They haven't talked for almost two days. The silence is worse than Alec's constant questioning of things. Worse than Theo's teasing.

But neither of the boys makes the first step, Liam too stubborn to actually tell Theo  _ why  _ he lost his temper, Theo too confused to ask.

  
  


Liam chews on a bite of his breakfast to distract himself from the silent Chimera across the table.

Then Theo puts down his coffee mug with a hard clank.

“Okay, this is not how I wanted to do it but I don't know  _ what else _ to do anymore.”

Slowly Liam looks up from the perfect blueberry pancake he is currently eating, “What are you talking about?"

Theo takes a deep breath.

“I need you to be my boyfriend.”

Okay, now Liam is interested, he puts down his fork.

“Is this one of those fake relationship situations?”

“No.”

_ What? _ “...What?”

“Date me, dumbass.”

And just like that, with this one sentence, every confusion clears up. Questions can hold off until later.

“I thought you would never ask, idiot.” 

And then all Theo tastes are blueberries.

  
  


~♤~

"So, just to make it clear: I am not interested in Alec. Not beyond a mentor - student relationship. But you, little wolf, should definitely brush up on your knowledge about Chemosignals. Because I - and every other supernatural in Beacon Hills - really thought I made my feelings for you obvious enough."

And if Liam wouldn't be so insanely comfortable, sitting on the couch, his head on Theo's lap, he would have probably punched his boyfriend for that jab.

  
  



End file.
